nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud Rabbits
The Loud Rabbits are a lagomorphic version of the Loud family seen in Lincoln Loud's dream sequence in The Loud House episode "White Hare". They are based on the original concept for the show, which was to be about a family of rabbits consisting of one male bunny, named Warren, with 25 sisters. Rabbits * Warren (voiced by Collin Dean) - The only male in the family, and obviously the counterpart to Lincoln. Being the only male in the family, he's also the only one with a black nose and a name that doesn't start with the letter "B". When the concept was retooled to have the characters as humans, Warren's design was used for Lincoln's stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun. * Betty (voiced by Catherine Taber) - The rabbit counterpart to Lori, particularly as seen in "No Guts, No Glori". Betty dresses in military garb and is very commanding. Danny (Clyde's beaver counterpart) has a crush on her, in the same manner as Clyde's crush on Lori. * Beverly (voiced by Catherine Taber) - A friendly, mature, responsible rabbit who dresses in yellow. * Blair (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - The fashionista of the family, who has high knowledge of the best clothes for one to wear, much like Leni. * Brenda (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - The pessimist of the family, who always seem to be in a grouchy mood and hates everything. * Barbara (voiced by Nika Futterman) - The music enthusiast, and thus the rabbit counterpart to Luna. * Bodhi (voiced by Nika Futterman) - A rabbit who always keeps calm in the face of danger. * Bebe (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - A rabbit who wears a clown nose and is always cracking jokes that her siblings don't find funny, much like Luan. * Bippa (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - A rabbit who speaks with a British accent and carries a teapot and an umbrella. Her fondness for British culture was given to Luna when the show was retooled to be about humans. * Bailey (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A competitive rabbit who dresses like a coach and loves sports, much like Lynn Jr. * Bella (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - The only grey rabbit in the family, and obviously the rabbit version of Lucy, as she always has a gloomy outlook on life. * Bernadette (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A rabbit who is always threatening to tattle on her siblings if they don't listen to her demands. This would make her the rabbit version of Lola. * Beulah (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A rabbit who wears a cowgirl hat, and thus, acts like a cowgirl. She tends to use a lasso to catch anyone she's chasing (a trait given to Lana in the show proper). * Beatrice (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - The smartest of the rabbits, and obviously the rabbit version of Lisa. * Blanch (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - A rabbit who often gets sick and seems to suffer from a lot of allergies. * Bethany (voiced by Chrissy Cannone) - A very organized rabbit who keeps track of what she does with a to-do list. * Brie (voiced by Chrissy Cannone) - A skilled chef who can instantly cook up any recipe. * Bernice (voiced by Blair Dinucci) - A rabbit who is fond of lucky charms, such as the four-leaf clover sitting by her ears and a lucky rabbit's foot she carries around (to the disgust of her siblings). * Bertha (voiced by Blair Dinucci) - Another athletic rabbit. * Bianca (voiced by Altara Michelle) - An artistic rabbit who loves to paint pictures, even being able to whip paintings of things currently happening within three seconds. * Brooke (voiced by Altara Michelle) - The worrywart of the family, who goes into a panic at even the slightest things. * Belinda (voiced by Lea Moreno) - A romantic at heart who loves playing matchmaker. * Birdie (voiced by Lea Moreno) - The bookworm of the family. * Beth (voiced by Lisa Schaffer) - A rabbit who always has a dazed look of her face and tends to fall asleep rather quickly. Her personality would later be used for Maya, one of Lynn's teammates in "Net Gains". * Brandy (voiced by Lisa Schaffer) - A rabbit who seems to be easily distracted, particularly by shiny objects. * Bridget - The only one of the sisters who doesn't talk, instead communicating through the messages she texts on her smartphone. Her attachment to her phone would be a trait later given to Lori in the series proper. Gallery Betty chases Warren.png Warren and Betty.png Betty hopping.png Warren was shocked at Betty.png Betty was tried to get him.png Warren shocked on a log.png Warren holding his phone.png Warren gets mad at Bridget.png Warren asks Nerdy.png Warren runs away.png Warren holding his hand.png Warren loud house.png Warren's sisters.png Betty Loud House.png Bella chasing.png Bridget chasing with her phone.png Blair chasing.png Blair loud house.png Warren is happy about drinks to rabbit girl.png Warren says nothing.png Warren says hold on.png Gray rabbit points at warren.png Warren in red background.png External links * Category:The Loud House characters Category:Rabbits Category:Character groups Category:Anthromorphic characters Category:Characters Category:Kids